


独角戏

by ScissorsParchment



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cybertron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-01 22:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScissorsParchment/pseuds/ScissorsParchment
Summary: 这出独角戏，只为了说不出口的一句话。
Relationships: Jetfire/Starscream
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	独角戏

**Author's Note:**

> C版（视为独立作）天红。  
！含强制和（伪）非私密场合拆卸。

“加入我们。”

“不可能。”

砰。

天火从全身麻木和钝痛中惊醒。他尝试上线光镜，视野里却一片漆黑。

“总算醒了。”

右侧大概几塞码远的地方响起一个低沉沙哑的嗓音。天火把头转向声音的方向，虽然他看不见。

“红蜘蛛……”

下线之前，他和战友在山谷中遇到了霸天虎的空袭，由于地形对地面单位非常不利，队伍受伤惨重。身为队里唯一的飞行者，他命令队伍撤退，自己向一众敌机冲了过去。在他的掩护下，战友们得以安全撤离，他却被敌方空军指挥的两发高能激光炮击中，坠落在地。几个霸天虎士兵冲上来按住他，把强力麻醉剂打进了他的颈部管线。

“你阻断了我的视觉回路。”他说。视觉元件没有报错，他想，那么很可能是神经回路被暂时阻断了，而且自己脖子后面似乎被卡了东西，或许就是用来阻断视觉的抑制钳。凭感觉，自己是坐在一张靠背倾斜的椅子上，四肢和腰都被椅面上伸出的束缚环绑住了，听两人说话嗡嗡的回声，这里应该是一间封闭的囚室。

红蜘蛛嗯哼了一声。“真镇静。”然后他带着一丝愉悦的语气回答道。

天火转回了头。“你来干什么？”他对着正前方，刻意让自己的语气更冷些，“审问还是劝降？威震天会放心让你单独来见我，这真令人惊讶。”

几塞秒的沉默之后，红蜘蛛发出了一声低笑。

“天火，你变了，会挑拨离间了。”

天火想回以嗤笑，出口却只剩下了轻哼。“你和威震天之间用得着我挑拨吗。”以我们曾经的关系，就算是信任部下的首领都不会放心你单独来见我，何况霸天虎的头子？而且你没资格说我，我变的比不上你的十分之一。

这些话几乎冲口而出，却还是被他憋了回去。他不想在这场对峙里先输一着。

“我说我是来叙旧的，你信吗？”霸天虎的空军指挥官突然又问。

“不。”天火硬邦邦地回答。“别指望从我嘴里套出什么，或者让我帮你任何忙，就算是算计威震天。我的硬盘搭载了汽车人最高研发水准的自毁机制，你不会从我身上获得任何东西。”

整个汽车人总部都知道，天火副指挥官是出名的温和有耐心，今天他却连珠炮似地反驳了这么多。红蜘蛛似乎明白天火的反常是为什么，他的语气变得更加愉悦。

“你马上就会相信了。”他说。

话音一落，天火的斜前方突然响起了脚步声。他吃了一惊，走过来的人原本离他也不近，估计是站在房间另一侧的角落，在这个距离下，这人和红蜘蛛平静状态下的换气扇声，天火都是听不到的，所以他没想到囚室里还有第三个人。

脚步声停在他身边，他感到一侧的椅面一沉，紧接着几乎要从椅子上弹起来，如果不是被束缚环绑住了的话——

那个人跨坐到了他的腿上，手指滑进他的装甲接缝，抚弄起下面的缆线来。

天火猛力挣扎起来，虽然在束缚环的限制下，他根本挣脱不开，但对方似乎还是吃了一吓。

“红蜘蛛你到底想干什么！”天火扭头冲着右边喊道，虽然他已经对这个问题的答案有了预感。

“我说了，叙旧。”红蜘蛛又低笑了一声。

那双手继续不懈地在运输机的装甲下挑逗，指腹摩挲过他饱受战斗和能量低下折磨的管线，释放出轻柔的电流，却在滑到他的每一个传感神经簇时忽然加力揉捏，仿佛早就知道它们在哪里似的，激起一阵阵令他避无可避的酥麻快意。天火心里暗骂着炉渣，他感到机体似乎因为虚弱而丧失了意志力，渐渐可耻地屈服于这美妙的抚慰之下。

下腹的热流不受控制地涌动，当那双手终于贴上他的前挡板的时候，天火清晰地感到对方掌心传来的凉意，这只能说明他的前挡板在发热。

黑暗中，落在他挡板上和胯部接缝间的撩拨触感更加清晰而令人难耐。天火咬着牙拒绝身体做出解锁挡板的本能反应，这太可耻了，红蜘蛛还在旁边看着，曾经他才是……这个念头好像一盆冷油，浇得他心里发凉，他正极力克制的冲动似乎也消退了大半。

在双方的僵持中，他忽然感到那双手猛地瑟缩，压在他腿甲上的那双腿也痉挛起来。伴着电火花的噼啪碎响，那个人发出一声痛楚的低吟，然后上身支持不住似地撞到他的胸甲上。

对方被电击了，天火立刻反应过来。电击项圈之类发出的瞬时高压电是以受害者自身为回路的，所以他感受不到电流，但那些痉挛和呻吟已经清楚地表明了对方的痛苦。

“再坚定不屈，也只是在连累趴在你身上的可怜家伙而已。”红蜘蛛在旁边突兀地开了口。

“为什么要扯上无辜的人！”天火的嗓音也变得沙哑，不仅是因为被迫被勾起的欲望，也是因为愤怒。他不知道身上的人是霸天虎从哪里抓来的，或许是一名普通市民，看对方挑逗自己的熟练程度，也可能是服务机——即使是服务机，他们也无权逼迫他做这种事，更没有权力残忍地电击他。

红蜘蛛的语气变得冰冷。“因为伪善的汽车人最怕伤及无辜。再给你十五秒钟考虑。”

那个人刚刚挣扎着坐直，天火感到他搭在自己肩甲上的手哆嗦了一下，握成了拳，似乎在准备着承受再一波电击的剧痛。

天火在心里重重地叹息。红蜘蛛的手段卑鄙但有效，屈服是很可耻，但他更不能看着无辜的人因为自己而受这种罪。

他的前挡板无声地滑开了。那个可怜人如蒙大赦似地握住他半充能的输出管，富有技巧地捋动起来。输出管很快变得炙热硬挺，天火的呼吸愈发粗重，两人的散热扇也愈来愈响，在混杂的声响间，他依旧听到了对方身下细小的、给自己扩张的水声。

对方的重量离开他的腿甲，跪起了身。他的顶端被柔软湿润的接口包围了，紧接着对方竟一坐到了底。

输出管上的传感点被一路吞没，爆炸般的快感令天火不禁叫出了声，他强忍着吞下了后半截呻吟。那甬道仍然有些滞涩，或许是有日子没用过了，加上运输机与身形相称的可观尺寸，对方应该是感到痛的，却又一刻不停地开始上下动作，金属软肉紧绞着输出管吞吐，热情而急切地律动吮吸。

就像拥抱着老情人一样。

在底层协议的驱动下，愉悦的电波不顾天火内心的拒绝，源源不绝地涌入他的脑模块。视觉的闭锁迫使他感官更敏锐、更兴奋，更无处分散注意力，很快他发觉自己的物件甚至在那个可怜人体内又胀大了一圈。他早猜到让自己看不见的是红蜘蛛，因为用阻断视觉来帮助防止囚犯逃跑，不像是威震天的作风，但他没想到，红蜘蛛这么做是为了使他屈从于欲望，剥夺他仅剩的尊严。

他晃晃头勉强使自己清醒些，喘息着问身前的人：

“你……到底是谁？”

随着和对方更多的碰触，他开始怀疑先前的猜测。这个人的手灵巧而粗糙，服务机的手应该比他光滑，做重活的人手又该比他的宽厚。他的喘息和换气扇的轰鸣，依然比一般人在这种时候来得稳定，包括被电击时的反应，都显出他过人的、军人般的身体素质和忍耐力。

过了一小会，对方才开口回答，声音年轻而陌生，压得很低，夹杂着不知是屈辱亦或羞愧的情绪：

“请别问了……天火长官。”

天火浑身一僵。如果这人是个平民，知道他的身份，叫“长官”也说得通，但“长官”连着名字一起叫，一般只有一个含义。

自己真的是他的长官。这个人……是个被霸天虎俘虏的汽车人战士。

“意外吗。”红蜘蛛似乎捕捉到了他的僵硬，冷笑着证实了他的推断。

“红、蜘、蛛。”天火从牙缝里挤出这几个字，把所有的咒骂吞落回肚，如果激怒了红蜘蛛，只能害得自己身上的年轻战士受更多的罪。

他的心更冷了。以逼迫我和战友相互羞辱为乐，红蜘蛛，你竟然已经变成了这个模样。 

“我很抱歉。”他对眼前的人说，努力使自己的声线稳定些，听起来像是关心而非饱含欲望，“不要觉得羞辱，只要你的心是挺立的……交给我。”

然后他挺了一下腰，顶进对方的深处，在年轻战士的惊喘声中，开始在束缚环容许的范围内配合着他起伏，让自己在他体内的进出更加有力而温和。他已经放弃了在红蜘蛛面前保持脸面，只希望被自己牵连的战友能少受点煎熬，至少机体上能舒服一点儿。

年轻战士的低喘声渐渐拔高了些，偶尔还夹杂着隐忍的轻哼，包裹着输出管的甬道也渐渐更加滑腻，身上的冷凝液一滴滴落在运输机的装甲上。这样的反应实在不能说不动人，天火心想，如果是两厢情愿的话。

他却只觉得嘴巴发苦。他试图假想自己正在和这么一个两厢情愿的人对接，来使眼下的处境好熬些，然而记忆扇区里跳出的片段里，在他身上扭来扭去，和他紧拥着一起攀上顶峰的，全都是……

全都是正冷笑着站在旁边，欣赏着他在欲望下溃不成军的模样的人。

我们为什么会走到这种地步。

快感依然在无情地席卷，终于他和身上的人先后发出两声深重的叹息，他将交换液灌进了对方体内，几乎是同时，他也感觉到热液溅到了自己的胸甲上。

他还没平复呼吸，一声讽刺的轻笑突然传来，令他的心再次绷紧。没那么容易结束，他了解红蜘蛛。

“副指挥官先生，你坚持的时间之短可真令我刮目相看。”红蜘蛛的低哑嗓音里充满天火意料之中的轻蔑，而竟还混杂着几分莫名的恼恨。然后他吐出了残酷的判决：

“再来一次。”

两轮过载之后，红蜘蛛总算放过了他，也没有禁止战友为他把装甲擦干净，倒算是发慈悲了。

天火被留在黑暗里，看不到也不能动，便更止不住思绪。外面战况如何，司令官又会怎么应对自己被俘的事……但最不愿想却推不开的，还是红蜘蛛。

内战开始前，他们是空军部队中的一对搭档，是并未公开、只在熟人之间心照不宣的恋人。在战前社会繁华表象下的重重矛盾当中，民品和军品的鸿沟大概是最尖锐的。民品是普通人，而军品是被当权者制造出来的士兵，虽然是星球战力的中坚，但始终饱受压制。即使像红蜘蛛这样战绩突出，年纪轻轻就带领一支飞行大队，也依旧被视为自主意志不值得被尊重的战斗机器。当时他还是一架轻型战机，个头才到天火胸甲中间，由于美艳而相对纤细的外形，他甚至背上了靠卖挡板上位的流言蜚语。

红蜘蛛的高傲不下于他的出色，他对歧视和流言不屑一顾，锐利的三色机翼总是高高扬起的。在天火面前，他的尖刺却收敛了大半，也不知是因为尖锐面对运输机的温和并没有用，还是因为什么别的原因。

然而由于军民品之间的矛盾，以及随之而来的军队派系争端，他们还是起过种种争执。但争执总会和解，通常是天火先妥协，红蜘蛛也并非没让步过。毕竟小飞机替运输机挡过炮弹，而天火也曾经无视上峰放弃军品的命令，驮着断翼的红蜘蛛从风暴中突围，相较而言，外部因素带来的争执似乎并不能将他们分开。

那些争执有时也以激烈的亲吻甚至是拆卸结束。在对接中，天火喜欢进入一大半，然后细细研磨，那里是小飞机的传感簇密布的位置，轻型机的兴奋点通常要浅一些。而红蜘蛛却总是紧勾住他的腰，让他没根钉进自己，较劲似地要给对方更多的快感。那些刷过他宽厚胸甲的湿热喘息和低吟，天火至今都记得清清楚楚。

他最后一次听到那些声音，是在红蜘蛛去卡隆为军品联盟的选举投票之前。联盟点名要红蜘蛛去投票，如果不想得罪同类，他就一定得去。天火当然明白这点，但恋人要去给敌视民品的联盟投票，他难免心里不痛快。可等到红蜘蛛主动揽着他倒在充电床上，他的不痛快也只能按下了。

“我不会投那些加剧军民品矛盾的激进分子的票。”过载之后，红蜘蛛贴在他的接收器边说道。天火嗯了一声，亲了亲小飞机的嘴唇。两人起身整理，然后红蜘蛛就去了卡隆。

没想到红蜘蛛一去就杳无音信，天火发出的无数条内线信息和空军的搜索都石沉大海，而这样失踪的并不止他一架战机。空军判定红蜘蛛叛逃，天火争辩也没有用，没过多久，霸天虎就从军品联盟中脱胎而出，打响了内战。

天火没想到再见红蜘蛛，是在一年后基地遇到的袭击之中，而且是红蜘蛛亲自率领的袭击。天火一眼就认出了红蜘蛛，却又几乎不敢认：小飞机已经被改造成了重型战机，只比他矮多半个头了，细窄的腰部和流线型的主侧翼几乎完全被内置火炮占据。

天火这才明白，大约红蜘蛛早被霸天虎选中了，一到卡隆就被施行了机体改造。红蜘蛛在去卡隆之前是否知道自己并不是去投票的，或者说……他有没有骗自己？不重要了，无论红蜘蛛何时知道实情，又是否自愿接受改造，霸天虎的决定都容不得他反抗，他的体型增大了这么多，内置武器又多到了轻型机根本难以承受的数量，都必然承受了无数的管线截断重接和元件移位。他是熬过了多少改造后适应期的痛苦，才能站到自己面前，天火几乎不忍想象。

“加入我们。”红蜘蛛的声音和以往一样沙哑，语气却全无劝说意味，看来已经预见到对方的回答了。

“不可能。”

几乎在同一塞秒，红蜘蛛腰间的高能激光炮就倾泻而出。那时天火还没有经过装甲强化，胸前连中三炮，当场下线。

他再上线时，已经是被同伴救了出来。基地被血洗了，加入霸天虎的军品们曾经的汽车人搭档被一一搜捕，一旦被俘又拒绝投降，便会被押到成为霸天虎的旧搭档面前，由后者亲手处决。霸天虎不允许他们的士兵回头。

天火无法不去猜想，作为显眼的重型武装运输机，自己反而逃过了这一劫，或许正是因为领兵的是红蜘蛛。

毕竟他开的那三炮，一炮都没有瞄准自己的火种舱。

但如果这是真的，红蜘蛛，你现在却……呵，也难怪，战争延续的时间已经比我们战前的生命还要长，过了这么久，还有什么是不能变的。天火这么想着，睁着什么也看不见的光镜，彻夜难眠。

天火的内置时钟倒是没有被阻断，他能清楚地感知时间。第二天除了来送能量的士兵，把插着吸管的能量液送到他的面罩旁边，没有第二个人进过关他的囚室。

两天了，为什么霸天虎还没有审讯自己？天火猜想或许威震天想拿他做筹码，来胁迫汽车人让步。他希望擎天柱别妥协，让队伍因为他蒙受损失，但他也知道司令官有多重视自己。又或者霸天虎忙于其他事，没空理会他，那么他也大概猜得到他们正在忙什么。

不知道还会不会再见到红蜘蛛。这念头一出现，天火立刻暗骂自己懦弱，红蜘蛛早就不是那个小飞机了，他是霸天虎的副指挥官，手上沾满了同胞的能量液，你和他在战场上互相开火多少次了，你还在惦记什么？昨天他又是怎么对你和你的战友的！可他明白，这念头不是自己想消灭就能消灭得了。

他没有太多时间来自我批判，因为第三天红蜘蛛又来到了囚室，还有另一个脚步声，像是被推搡着押进来的。大概又是那位年轻战友，天火心里一沉，却又嗅到了外科药剂的气味。

“你受伤了。”他说。

“为什么猜是我？”红蜘蛛问。听天火故作淡然的语气，他的说话对象显而易见。

“昨天一天都没人来，我猜霸天虎可能出战去了。而且你如果想继续欣赏我和战友互相折磨，就不该弄伤他不是吗。”

红蜘蛛嗤地一笑：“你是在关心我，还是在遗憾于汽车人没有让我伤得更重？”

当然是后者，我简直要拍手称快。天火知道想让红蜘蛛不快，他就该这么回答，但话到了舌尖，他还是没有说出来，只是沉默着。

“既然你清楚我的来意，那就来换个方式叙旧吧。”红蜘蛛说，接着他语气转冷，“你知道拒绝意味着什么。”

“你还没玩够。”天火的语气中满是厌恶，但听着年轻战士又一次走到面前，当他感到那双手再次抚上自己的前挡板时，他只能暗自叹息着解锁了挡板。拒绝意味着他的战友又要被电击，他妥协了一次，就有第二次。

挡板被轻轻拨开，那双手捋动着他的输出管，粗糙的指腹和掌心带来一阵阵令人战栗的触感。他感到下腹那团火苗又不受控制地窜了起来。

天杀的。天火正在心里哀叹，突然听到金属关节碰触地面的轻响。他登时反应过来红蜘蛛说“换个方式”是什么意思，但已经晚了，下一秒钟，湿润柔软的唇舌就含住了他的前端。

“呃！”天火不由得发出一声短促的惊呼，他立刻咬住嘴唇，但一旁红蜘蛛的低笑声已经传了过来。他身前的人用舌头灵活地攀上运输机的输出管，一口气将几乎整条管子含了进去，然后开始吞吐，沿着管壁的纹路反复舔舐吸吮，喉头的肌肉紧抵着管子的前端厮磨。一阵阵过电般的舒爽直冲运输机的头顶，他的双腿颤抖起来。

他知道自己应该感到反油箱，可现在他更觉得悲哀。这本该是极其亲密的事，因为做口活谈不上舒适，完全是服务对方，需要比一般对接更多的默契。从下流水线起至今，唯一对他这么做过的人，本来只有红蜘蛛。

他没有比较对象，但红蜘蛛无疑擅长于此，他那么大个运输机，每每被弄得难以自制，喘着气向小恋人的口中挺送，想得到更多。他感到难堪，他的输出管对小飞机来说过大了，小飞机本就是忍着作呕感在取悦他，怎么能得寸进尺？红蜘蛛却总是弯起光镜向上看看他，然后将他深埋入喉，无言地述说着让恋人快乐带给他的满足。

而现在，红蜘蛛再次践踏了他们之间仅剩的美好回忆。

……天火惊觉自己恍惚了，而且竟已不自觉地像从前一样，随着被吞吐的节奏挺动起了腰部。面前可不是什么恋人，而是被逼着做这种事的战友——突来的羞愧感刺醒了他，他紧抓着椅面强迫自己停下，含着他管线的唇舌却不肯罢休，依然卖力地讨好着那炙热硬挺的粗大管线。

天火努力让自己镇定。他心底升起了异样的感觉，在最初的反感和愤怒之后，到今天他才开始仔细感受对接，而一旦他这么做，对方的手法便渐渐令他感到熟悉。更何况他的每一个敏感点，本该多次磨合才能找到的、令他失控的动作节律，那双手、那副喉舌和对接组件却那么熟识。

然后他从弥漫的药剂味道中依稀分辨出，那气味来自旁边红蜘蛛的方向，也……来自他的身前。

心中一阵如遭霹雳似的恍然，悲哀再度涌上心头，铺天盖地地包围了他，令他难以自抑地脱口而出：

“别这样，Star——”

他身前的人猛地一顿，足足僵了好几秒钟才恢复动作，却是将他的输出管吞得更深，脆弱不亚于对接组件的喉口裹紧他的前端，仿佛情人的手臂，似挽留，又似恳求。

视野中依旧黑暗，天火毫无挣扎的余地，又被拖回那湿热的快感之中。在终于过载的瞬间，他发出了一声几乎带着哭腔的呻吟。

而身旁的红蜘蛛再没有言语。

那夜，天火无法自已地梦到了红蜘蛛。久远前的亲昵和争吵，战场上你死我活的厮杀。最终梦境停在战前的军官公寓里，主恒星的光透过窗子，懒洋洋地照着充电床上的两个人。小飞机趴在他宽厚的胸甲上，一手捏着数据板，一手举着涡轮液：这种饮品入喉辛辣发涩，因为当时空军里禁高纯，被很多士兵拿来做高纯的代用品，但天火并不喜欢。

红蜘蛛抿了一口涡轮液，爬下运输机的胸甲，轻敲着他的面罩让他打开，然后覆住他的唇，把涡轮液渡到他口里，他微微蹙额，还是咽了下去。

小飞机吃吃地笑了，拧身把涡轮液放到床头柜上，回身时便被他按住。他侵入红蜘蛛的口腔，缠上对方的舌头，凭借胜过对方的气体置换量，很快令小飞机气喘吁吁。红蜘蛛由着他掐着自己细窄的腰甲，弯起腿轻蹭他的腰侧，顺服地接受着他的“报复”。

他们曾经这么度过了很多个休息日的下午。

第四天的时候，天火似乎已经放弃挣扎了。

“我想起了一起喝涡轮液的日子。”他仿佛忽略了自己身上的年轻战友，自顾自地对红蜘蛛说起话来。“你知道我不喜欢它。”

红蜘蛛沉默了一会才回答，却难得不是在嘲笑，而只是平静地回答：“我知道。”

天火毫不怀疑。红蜘蛛当然清楚，天火会喝下辛辣苦涩的涡轮液，只因为那是自己喂给他的。就像他们在战前摩擦不断，却总归不会拒绝对方的怀抱。

“可现在我……呼……开始怀念涡轮液的味道了。”运输机苦笑着说，因为输出管被绞紧的触感，他的声音带着喘息，“不知道还有没有机会。”

红蜘蛛没有回答。坐在运输机身上的人喘息着起伏腰肢，两个人的风扇轰鸣声和冷凝液的蒸汽交融着，又在他们相继过载后慢慢降下来。突然红蜘蛛开了口：

“等到战争结束的时候。”

第五天。

天火听到牢门被猛地推开，红蜘蛛——只有他一个人的脚步声——快步走到他跟前。紧接着他面罩的暗扣被轻车熟路地按开，喀拉一声卸了下来。

他的嘴唇被覆住了。舌尖伸入他口中，不浅不深地和他的交缠着，而他一反日前的厌恶态度，不主动也不抗拒地回应了这个吻。

然后红蜘蛛离开他，快步走出了囚室。

过了大约一塞分，又有几个人走进来，解开了他身上的束缚。后颈上压力一轻，阻断视觉的抑制钳被移除，他的视野渐渐变得明亮清晰。他被拽着站起来，因为机体在数日的束缚后变得僵硬，几乎打了个趔趄。他绷直腰板，看了看身边的霸天虎士兵们，慢慢转身捡起掉在椅子上的面罩戴好，然后跟着他们走向牢门。在牢门边一人高的位置，他看到了一个嵌在墙上的对讲机，大概本来是用于从外面向牢房里喊话的。

这个对讲机连起了最后一环。几天来和他对接的人的熟悉手法、对他敏感点的熟知，以及来自两个方向的药水味……

从来就没有什么被俘虏的年轻汽车人战士。几天来伏在他身上、腿间抵死缠绵的人，一直都是红蜘蛛自己。

红蜘蛛的机体经过重度改造，触感与昔日的小飞机并不相同，不过天火仍然认出了他的手法。“年轻汽车人战士”的陌生嗓音，只消红蜘蛛开启一个变声程序就能做到。天火先前只是不懂，红蜘蛛在一旁的说话声是怎么来的，但他现在明白了：那个对讲机就在他以为红蜘蛛站的位置，红蜘蛛即使趴在自己身上，只要接入牢房的保安系统，就能把内线信息转换成模拟他嗓音的声音，从对讲机播放出来。牢房密闭，回声严重，这种情形下他也听不出模拟音和真声的细微区别。但他的嗅觉似乎更灵敏些，第三天红蜘蛛受了伤，为了掩盖身上敷伤药的气味，他大概是打开了一瓶药剂放在门口，想让天火以为药味来自站在稍远处的他，但天火还是辨认出了药味的两个来源。

在失口叫出“Star”的前一瞬，天火已经明白，一切都是红蜘蛛自导自演的一出独角戏。

而红蜘蛛显然也同时意识到了这一点。他本该料到自己会被天火识破，因为他留下了太多本可以不留的破绽：他大可以在对接中表现得生涩，或者第三天根本不出现。而天火知道他为什么不这么做。因为红蜘蛛想充分享受这场缠绵，甚至不惜电击自己，误导天火以为他是汽车人的战士，只为了骗取一点儿天火的温柔，对战友而非对身为敌人的他的温柔。

而这出独角戏，只为了他说不出口的那句话。

而天火也不敢拆穿这场独角戏，否则他们之间就连这一丝百般遮掩的温情都将不再。谁动情，谁还在乎，谁就输了。而红蜘蛛从不认输。

所以就像战前的那些摩擦中一样，天火先让步了。但因为立场的缘故，他也同样不能说出那句话，于是他问了红蜘蛛涡轮液的问题，而红蜘蛛也顺水推舟地给了他一个约定。

汽车人副指挥官终于走出了监牢。牢外的荒野上，他看到三色战机站在霸天虎的首领身边，而他的指挥官站在远处，战士们押着两个霸天虎军官，簇拥在他身旁。

从双方首领的对话中，天火得知外界的情况大概如自己所料，他被俘后，汽车人组织了反击，俘虏了两名霸天虎高级军官，现在双方商定交换俘虏，汽车人还要再搭上一座能量矿，才能把副指挥官换回去。

天火扭头看了三色战机一眼。红蜘蛛腰上缠着金属绷带，显然确实在汽车人的反击中受了伤，这也能解释第三天他为什么要“换个方式叙旧”，因为受伤的部位不允许他当天对接。他的面孔像是结了冰，紫晶般的光镜没有向运输机的方向转动分毫。

当天火终于归队，汽车人们便转身离开。擎天柱走在他旁边稍前半步，转头看看半低着头的副官，安慰似地拍了拍他的肩。

天火向指挥官点头表示感谢，但随着离去的步伐，他却感到自己的火种仿佛被一点点撕开，其中有一片被留在了身后。他知道背后的红蜘蛛也是同样的感觉。

可他不能再回头，他们都不能再回头。

只有等到战争结束的那天。等到了那一天，他们或许就能再共饮一杯辛辣苦涩却又甜美的涡轮液，像他们约定的一样，对彼此说出那句话。

“我依然爱着你。”

End


End file.
